Rose's are Right
by miluvrox
Summary: When Edward proposes to Bella at a dinner with the Cullens her reaction was totally different than from what people where expecting.Find out what she did in here.Set a little after Rose tells Bella her story.-One Shot-May be more if people review.OOC AU


**A/N:I don't own Twilight. All rights goes to Stephanie Meyers,the owner of the wonderful that created a masterpiece.**

**When Edward proposes at a dinner with the Cullen's, she realizes something. That Rosalie was right all along.**

**Set a few months after Edward comes back in New Moon.**

It was a few days after Rosalie had told Bella her story about why she was changed. It actually made her understand her better. There actually _was _a reason for her to be a stuck-up bitch all the time. I mean she was _raped, _for god sakes' and left to die. If it was me,hell yeah I'll be a bitter bitch.

But the part of her story that Bella really took to heart wasn't the actual rape but it was all that she gave up. Her best friend Vera, the chance too have children, grow old with the man that she loved. Of course she got that in the end but she still gave up her chance at a happy normal,_ human _life.

That's what Bella reminded herself she was going to get in the end. Eternity with her one and only love,Edward. She didn't care about all that other controversial crap that she didn't really need nor couldn't live without. After all,she was going to spend forever in her love's arms.

The Cullen's' were for some odd reason hosting a dinner for Bella and Edward. It seemed like a huge waste of time and money when Bella was going to be the only one eating an _ounce _of the food. But she went anyway,just to please everyone.

That's all Bella really was. Just a mindless puppet you could break and bend to your will,just for a little entertainment.

When she thought about her interaction with the Cullen's',it was just a large mass of lies manipulating.

Alice with her shopping trips and sleepovers that she doesn't even _ask _if she wanted to participate in.

Edward with his 'I'm more superior than thou' attitude. Plus,he's a possessive bastard that won't even let her see her her own fucking friends anymore.

Hell,when she thought about the only ones who didn't treat her like a fucking child was Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper never really got close enough to her to get a chance to treat her like a kid and Rosalie was

just......Rosalie,the cold hearted bitch.

These are all the reasons why Bella reacted the way she did when Edward got down on one Knee and fucking asked her to marry him.

**

* * *

BPOV  
**

It all started when I went over to the Cullens' for dinner. When I arrived I was expecting Emmett to be playing video games,Rosalie to be bitching about something or looking in a mirror,Jasper to be God only knows where with Alice and it just to be me,Edward,Esme to be the only ones who actually sit at the dinner table. You know,the usual.

But what happened was nowhere close.

When I pulled my truck up and braked my door was immediately flung open. I turned expecting to see Edward but I was met with long golden blond hair. Rosalie.

She looked straight into my eyes and spoke the two words that forever changed my life._ Please think._

I sat there dumbfounded and she stepped back a little. As soon as she did there was Edward. He had on a nice black and midnight blue suit,simple yet classy. Hmm,I wonder what's the occasion. Edward doesn't usually were a suit for no apparent reason.

"I'm sorry love. Just forget what Rosalie said."He told me softly while holding my hand and helping me out of the truck. Rosalie just silently and I could practically hear her telling me to think. The question was think about _what? _

Edward put his arm around my waist and led me to the table,which is where everyone was mind you. Esme came out and served lobster and other various seafood to me. I don't think she get that I'm just one teenaged girl and not a whole pack of werewolves.

During the time that I was eating Emmett and Alice were grinning ear to ear,Jasper looked mostly bored but did send me a small smile when he saw my looking at him,Rosalie just shook her head silently. Must've not liked me eating.

Once I had finished eating Esme rushed and put away the dishes at vamp speed and I told Edward that I needed to go home."Bella,I have something important to ask you. I know you'll like it."He told me in his velvet voice. He roughly grabbed my hand and helped me out of my seat to stand.

He grabbed both of my hands and looked directly into my eyes,I could see all the love,possessive crap and everything that was _Edward_ in those two golden orbs. He softly caressed my cheek and slid down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan,you are the shooting star in my twilight,my number one,you brought me out of some of my darkest years. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He said all of this without breaking his gaze. The room was deathly quiet and everyone looked like they were expecting something. All I heard was my heartbeat.

_Doo dooph....doo dooph_

Me and Edwards whole relationship ran behind my eyes that second and,you know what it wasn't how I wanted to spend the rest of my life,my _forever._

"N-no."I shakily said,stuttering at the same time. I looked around the room measuring the rest of the family. Everyone's was different. Alice's was disbelief,probably from thinking that I would jump at the chance of being a official Cullen. Carlisle,Esme and Emmetts' was disappointment. They really wanted to add a new daughter and sister into their collection,I guess.

The most discouraging one all was Rosalie's. She had a look of pure astonishment and somehow a little curiosity thrown into the mix. After that several emotions flitted across her face but,I think at this moment a miracle happened because she,Rosalie the bitch queen Hale,looked up and smiled.

I looked at Edward,who was now standing tall confused."Edward,I'm sorry but I can't marry you."I like to give people shit straight.

"Bella what do you mean. I love you and I _will not _change you unless you take my hand in marriage."He told me with a look of fierce determination.

"I guess that's good thing because I don't want to be changed anymore. I want to be alive."Everyone in the room was staring and the silence that followed my sentence was tense.

"Bella you must be sick. Here,let Carlisle take a look at you."He smiled that crooked smile of his that used to make my heart melt but now I just wanted to hurl.

"Edward stop making this harder then it needs to be. Me plus You are _over._ Do you get what I'm saying here. We're over,comprende."I knew that everyone's jaws dropped with my little piece of harshness towards Eddie pooh.

"Bella,your clearly delusional. Maybe I should take you home." He said in that disgustingly sweet voice reaching a hand out to touch my forehead. I quickly moved out of the way. He was pissing me off being stubborn and shit. He hasn't seen the real Isabella Swan mad yet.

"Edward,I'm tired of all this bullshit and pretending to be the perfect couple. We're done and I am perfectly capable of making it home.....hm on second thought I might head to La Push."

Edwards usually golden eyes had turned to solid black."Is that why your breaking up with me. For that ..._dog?"_He managed to ground out from his teeth. Now that's what pissed me off. He act like if I'm not with him I'm going to go run into the arms of the next man I can find.

"Edward will you just shut the fuck up!! You act like you and Jake are the _only _people in the world with a dick,and personally I don't think you count because you never used yours." I screamed at him. Now we were right up in each others face. Edward looked so fucking pissed. Ha,serves him right. "Damn,did Bellsy curse?" Emmett.

"Now look here Bella. You are not going to talk like that to me woman."Oh hell no.

"You fucking bastard!! How _dare _you fucking talk to me like I'm your god damn pet. You need to take that stick out of your ass or better yet,shove it in farther cause you seem to need a good fuck."

"Bella please....I love you."He casted his eyes downward and tried to give me the puppy dog eyes. I'm not falling for his shit anymore. I was already at the door when I turned around to give him my last words of wisdom.

"I hope you have a good life rubbing off wetties in your room. Goodbye."

* * *

I was at home in the kitchen reading _Wuthering Heights _again. I know it seems like I should know the words by heart by now,and I do but each time I read it it's like my mind goes blank but I still remember the basic outline,and it's magic. I'm reading it for the first time again. It's pretty complicated.

Well anyway,the doorbell had rung so naturally I got up to get. I knew it was a Cullen,probably Alice and not Edward who'll just barge in without asking. I wasn't expecting was to see Rosalie "the ice bitch" Hale standing In my doorway.

"Bella,may I come in?"She asked in a surprisingly friendly tone and voice. It was a good change.

"Yeah,come on in. I was just reading." I said while stepping aside to make more room for her to enter.

I then walked back into the kitchen with her following. When I was seated and she was still standing I made a gesture for her to sit.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until she broke it."I think you have the right to know that we're leaving again. It didn't seem like no one else had the decency to inform you of our absence."

It didn't really surprise me that they would leave again. If your not a potential fuck for someone in their family your not important.

"Figures that Edward would take the pussy way out."I muttered under my breath but of course she heard me with vamp hearing and all. Rosalie's head snapped up to me and she cracked one of her odd half grins.

" Alice said that she wanted you to know that she will block all visions of you out of her mind and that were not giving you any money and is taking your applications out from college. So basicly your on your on with no help from the Cullens."

"Well....thanks for telling me but it's not like I wasn't expecting it. I can make on my own you know."

"Bella what are you going to do. I mean it's too late for college and schools over. Your just going to be stuck here in Forks." She told me sounding genuinely concerned.

"I think I'm just going to wander around. Travel for a year or two to try too....I don't know. Find the real Bella Swan again because the Bella you know isn't really _me. _You saw the twisted Edward version of me and I don't think I can find _me _again. I'm going to need a little time too myself."

Rosalie nodded thoughtfully."Keep in touch and I want to meet the real Isabella. Let me know when you find her,I know you will."

Over the next few hours me and her just talked,learning about each others past,likes and dislikes. It turns out that Rosalie was actually an in depth person. She gave me her personal contact information that Alice doesn't know about.

"I hope you find what your looking for. Just know that there are people here who care about you. "

With that she hugged me and left. I went to sleep that night thinking about the adventures that I was going to go on. Rosalie was right. I had my life and I was never giving it up.

**

* * *

A/N:Please review. This is the longest thing that i've written and I really want to know what people think about it. If enough review I will continue with a could be Bella/Leah,Bella/Rosalie,Bella/OC(Femmeslash),Bella/OC**


End file.
